hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
4000 Atlantic hurricane season
The 4000 Atlantic hurricane season was an inactive, but extreme hurricane season that officially ran from June 1 until November 30. However, the first storm, Hypercane Alice, developed from the ITCZ near Cape Verde, before wreaking havoc across the basin over the next few weeks. During the course of the season, 13 depressions developed, all of them becoming tropical storms. of these, 12 became hurricanes, and 11 became major hurricanes. In addition to this, 8 hypercanes developed, with the strongest storm, Elsa, becoming an Armageddon storm, and killing millions of people. This storm also finished the season, besides occurring little more than less than a month before the official start of the season. An indeterminable amount of people died, with everything across the entire basin. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:700 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/03/2000 till:31/01/2001 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/03/2000 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/03/2000 till:19/07/2000 color:C5 text:Alice from:07/04/2000 till:02/11/2000 color:C5 text:Barry from:29/04/2000 till:12/05/2000 color:C5 text:Charlotte from:10/05/2000 till:03/09/2000 color:C5 text:Dean from:29/05/2000 till:17/01/2001 color:C5 text:Elsa from:17/06/2000 till:12/11/2000 color:C5 text:Ferdinand from:29/06/2000 till:05/07/2000 color:C4 text:Gracie from:17/07/2000 till:20/07/2000 color:TS text:Hector from:01/08/2000 till:10/01/2001 color:C5 text:Isabel from:18/08/2000 till:28/09/2000 color:C5 text:James from:17/09/2000 till:28/09/2000 color:C5 text:Kylie from:04/10/2000 till:28/12/2000 color:C5 text:Larry from:21/10/2000 till:25/10/2000 color:C1 text:Martina bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/03/2000 till:01/04/2000 text:March from:01/04/2000 till:01/05/2000 text:April from:01/05/2000 till:01/06/2000 text:May from:01/06/2000 till:01/07/2000 text:June from:01/07/2000 till:01/08/2000 text:July from:01/08/2000 till:01/09/2000 text:August from:01/09/2000 till:01/10/2000 text:September from:01/10/2000 till:01/11/2000 text:October from:01/11/2000 till:01/12/2000 text:November from:01/12/2000 till:31/12/2000 text:December from:01/01/2001 till:31/01/2001 text:January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"SSHWS)" Storms Hypercane Alice Alice developed directly from the ITCZ on March 17, before hitting Cape Verde as a category 4 hurricane 2 days later. After this, the storm explosively deepened into a hypercane before hitting the Lesser Antilles as a category 10 hurricane. After this, the storm attained hypercane status and continued to move slowly and erratically over the ocean. In early July, the storm finally left the Caribbean, and entered the Gulf of Mexico, where it meandered, slowly weakening as it succumbed to land interaction. As the storm weakened, it made landfall on Florida on July 9 as a category 9 hurricane, moving out into the Atlantic, becoming extratropical as a category 1 hurricane near the coast of Norway on July 19. Mini Black Hole Barry Barry originated from the remains of an extratropical cyclone over the US, which had 700 mph winds at peak. As the system moved over North Carolina, it suddenly became a tropical storm and began explosively deepening whilst about 50 miles inland. After entering the Atlantic as a category 9 on April 13, intensification continued, and the system attained hypercane status 18 hours later. The next day, Barry intensified into a megacane, and 2 days later, into an infinite storm as it continued meandering offshore. 4 days later, the storm intensified into a mini black hole and began to move up through the atmosphere. On November 2, the black hole left the solar system and created a parallel universe filled with mini black holes. Hurricane Charlotte Charlotte developed from a tropical wave over western Africa, before becoming a tropical storm on April 29 as convection increased over a tightly wrapped low-level circulation. The next day, Charlotte explosively deepened into a category 3 hurricane, before attaining category 5 status the next day, and then to its peak intensity as a category 6 later the same day as it neared the Lesser Antilles. After passing the Lesser Antilles, Charlotte began weakening as it hit several of the islands head on. After entering the Gulf of Mexico as a category 2 hurricane, Charlotte again rapidly deepened, attaining category 5 status before making landfall in Florida on May 7th. After weakening to a minimal category 5 overland, the hurricane picked up speed, and on May 12, it became extratropical off the coast of Greenland. Megacane Dean Armageddon Storm Elsa Infinite Storm Ferdinand Hurricane Gracie Tropical Storm Hector Mini Black Hole Isabel Icecane James Hypercane Kylie Hypercane Larry Hurricane Martina Category:Hypercanes Category:Mini black hole Category:Infinite storm Category:Armageddon storms Category:Megacanes Category:Wishcasted seasons Category:Layten's pages Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons